Raising a Supergirl
by Iliketrains12
Summary: Eva had known that she was different her whole life. Recently, though, it had been getting more obvious. She was strong, very strong. She also possessed far superior hearing than her friends could, but why? As the Battle of Canary Wharf comes to a close, the Doctor chooses to help her, only to realize that he got more than he bargained for. AU, no 10/OC romance. Starts at S2 end.
1. The Cybermen Invade

Eva simply minded her own business as she walked through the doors of Save Mart, where she worked as a cashier part-time. It was not an ideal job, but it helped out her family and it was close to her apartment in Kansas City. She was greeted, or rather hit in the face with, the stench of customers and of fast food from the built-in restaurant, as well as one of the floor managers caught in a shouting match with an irate customer. That was a normal sight this time of day anyway. Early mornings were always some of the hardest shifts to work, especially around Christmas. Without a word, Eva ignored the argument and continued to head toward the back of the store, pulling her thick black hair into a ponytail before reaching for her name badge and clocking in.

"_I hate this job."_ She thought as clocked in and made her way to the break room to sneak a cup of coffee to drink. "_Just one more semester, and I'll graduate."_ She told herself.

"Hey, Eva!" said an old heavyset man in one of the chairs in the room. He was sitting in the middle table, his eyes focused strictly on the television hanging from the wall.

"Oh. Hi Danny." She said as she grabbed a foam cup and began to pour her drink.

"Did you hear?" He asked her. "There's ghosts."

Eva filled her cup and blew gently on the surface of her drink.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

Old Man Danny repeated himself. "I said there's ghosts roaming the streets."

Eva had a puzzled expression on her face.

Ghosts? Certainly there were no such thing. No. Certainly not. Old Man Danny, as the workers called him, was just hallucinating, telling wild stories again. She had to see for herself. Slowly, Eva walked behind Danny and looked at the television. There it was. A news reporter was telling everything live. At certain times a day, ghosts would appear all over the world, then disappear after only a couple of minutes.

"Well," she said quietly, not sure of what to make out of this strange phenomenon. "That's certainly odd."

Trying to shrug it off as she made her way to the front of the store, she noticed a strange sensation in her ear. It was a slight tingling feeling; almost as if she were honing in on a faraway conversation. Even among the roar of angry customers, the beeping of the cash registers, and the shouting of the managers, she could hear a softer conversation taking place.

"..And _what's _the void?" she heard a male voice. It sounded as quiet as a whisper, yet there was definitely an accent.

Eva caught her breath. Not this again. Not the voices in her head. She cringed and took a gasp of air, trying to remain in control of herself while the voices in her head continued to speak. They were coming from the left this time. It was too early in the morning for this. She turned her head and closed her eyes, hoping the voices would stop.

She could barely hear another male voice respond. "The space between dimensions."

Immediately, she reopened her eyes and tried to continue walking. The voices were still there, and what's worse, now they had Scottish accents.

"There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions." The voice continued.

"Hi Eva!" a coworker said as he waved at her.

Eva chuckled nervously, waving hello in response. That annoying Scottish voice in her head continued to ramble on.

"My people called it the Void." Said the voice.

Trying her hardest to look casual, she switched on her light and opened her register. It was not too long until an elderly woman came into her lane.

"Good afternoon." She said to the elderly customer.

"Why hello there." The old woman replied.

The voice in her head began to fade away, much to Eva's relief, and she was able to begin scanning items. It seemed that she would have a typical day after all.

Meanwhile, during the afternoon inside the London skyscraper known as Canary Wharf, the Doctor jumped from his sitting position on the steps underneath a void ship.

"We don't!" he shouted. "We send that thing back into Hell! How did it get here in the first place?"

A middle-aged blond woman named Yvonne Hartman crossed her arms. Torchwood was not simply going to accept this answer. There was something in there, and she needed to find out what it was. She decided it would be best to just answer the Doctor's question for now though.

"Well, that's how it all started." Hartman replied. "The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

"Show me." The Doctor demanded.

Indeed she showed him. The Doctor was not the least bit impressed with Torchwood's ghost shifting. In fact, he ordered the next shift cancelled. Of course, Hartman had no intention of listening to the Doctor. She had grown tired of having this alien looking down upon the human race, as if they were inferior. Today that ended, or so she thought.

Frustrated, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pushed it against a sheet of glass. He was going to give a visual demonstration of the damage Hartman and her team were doing to reality by constantly performing these "ghost shifts" that were cracking through dimensions. A high-pitched whirling noise came from the device as it cracked the glass. He had no idea that elsewhere, across the ocean, a young teenage woman clenched her ears in pain from the sound.

"When it made the hole," The Doctor explained, referring to the void ship. "It cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered, and that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines."

Across the world, Eva heard the last sentence of that conversation. What fault lines? Who was getting through? Could it be these ghosts? As she continued to wonder, she noticed the noise within the store begin to quiet down. Within seconds, she saw them for herself. Inside the store, there were at least twenty ghosts walking amongst the customers. They moved in a very stiff manner, but even so it seemed Danny was right. These things were everywhere.

Panic swept the store as customers and employees alike dropped everything and ran in fear. The ghosts had a clanking sound to their movements; almost as if they were machines not spirits. Eva froze in place, scared of what was happening around her. The ghosts' appearance began to change. They reappeared as human-like machines.

"Oh my God." Eva whispered to herself.

"What are they?!" she heard people yelling as they were running in vain from the machines.

Eva overheard the Doctor's speaking once again. She replied with the same thing that he said.

"They're Cybermen."

London was about to have a much bigger problem than Cybermen. The void ship had opened. Inside of it were the Doctor's most hated enemies: Daleks.


	2. Meeting the Doctor

Eva ducked behind her register as she tried to shield herself from the lasers of the Cybermen. Screams filled the area, followed by the horrid sound of bodies taking their last breath before dropping onto the ground. She covered her ears and cried in pain. She could hear every person in her store dying. Tears streamed down her face as she tried in vain to shut the noises out. It was in that painful moment that she realized that those voices she had heard earlier were not from her own head. They were from afar. She could somehow hear from long distances now, but was completely clueless as to why. Pushing her question to the back of her mind, Eva gathered her courage and dashed for the exit.

A laser grazed her blue shirt as she threw the doors open and ran into the parking lot, where Cybermen had flooded the area. There was nowhere to run. Her friends, her family, they were all in danger. Without a moment's hesitation she ran to her car and started it. A Cyberman fired at her car, causing the hood to catch fire.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she ran out of the vehicle.

The car exploded, only adding to the carnage on every corner of the world. The screams. They were everywhere. She continued running past the civilians being killed by the Cybermen, dodging blasts along the way. Cars were crashing into the Cybermen in attempts to crush them, but to no avail. Other vehicles exploded and were sent flying into nearby stores and buildings. There was so much death and destruction, and she still had a long way to run before reaching her family's neighborhood.

Meanwhile in London, the Doctor had just been forcibly teleported to Pete's World, thanks to a certain Jake Simmonds from the same parallel universe. Jake had just saved the Doctor's life by teleporting him to a room within the ruins of Torchwood. Jake revealed to him that Torchwood, in Pete's World, was under the control of the people. They built the technology that allowed himself and Mickey to jump between universes. The Doctor was worried. Rose and her mother, his entire world was in grave danger.

From the shadows stepped the parallel Pete Tyler, alive and well within this universe. The Doctor walked hastily to him, demanding to be sent back. Pete refused.

"You're going to listen, for once." He said to the Time Lord. "When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

Pete walked toward the windows of the skyscraper, alongside the Doctor and Jake. As Pete continued explaining how the Cybermen found the Doctor's universe and escaped, a shadowy figure snuck behind them and began searching the area. He needed to find something, and he needed to do it without alerting anyone to his presence.

Eva never stopped running. She had made her way into her parents' neighborhood before diving behind a parked car for cover. She peaked over the hood of the car and saw a young blonde teenager running across her street, screaming in fear. It was her friend Sarah. Eva called out to her, hoping to get her attention and lead her to safety. Sarah shook her head, and kept running. Unfortunately she ran into a Cyberman who grabbed her by the shoulder and sent a lethal shock through her body.

Eva froze in shock and horror.

_Sarah._

Sarah was dead.

Eva let her fear take over, screaming and running toward her parents' house.

"_Please be okay."_ She wished to herself.

The door was already kicked open, and the house looked ransacked. Her parents, however, were nowhere to be seen. It was a dead end.

"Where are they?" she asked herself.

The sound of clanking metal boots echoed through the house. Not knowing what to do, Eva's mouth dropped wide open, though she was too afraid to utter a sound. The boots were getting louder. They were coming from the kitchen, located at the back of the house. The frightened young woman decided to hide. There was a small storage closet under the stairs in the living room where she entered. It was risky, but she was convinced that hiding was the only thing that could save her. She grabbed the door handle and carefully pulled open the door, holding her breath in attempt to stay absolutely quiet.

It didn't work. The door creaked as it was being opened, alerting the Cyberman to her presense. As it followed the noise, Eva began to hyperventilate. It was coming. It was going to kill her, just like it killed her friend Sarah. She was afraid to die.

"_I'm only 19." _She thought to herself. "_No, I can't die! Not yet!"_

The Cyberman found her crouching near the door of the storage closet, and pointed its arm at her head. It was going to fire. A fierce rage began to burn within Eva, and she began to growl at the creature that was going to kill her.

"No." she said as she gritted her teeth. "I'm not dying here!"

With a yell of pure anger she leapt onto the Cyberman with such a force than they both fell onto the floor. Eva angrily began beating her fists on this metal monstrosity, actually managing to cause dents in the armor. She never relented, but rather continued pummeling the Cyberman until she was out of breath, letting out one final slam from her fists. The impact crushed its skull. Eva stared at her red knuckles. She could have sworn that she was never that strong, but there were more important things to worry about, such as finding her parents.

Before she could catch her breath, a man clad in black appeared beside the massively flattened Cyberman. Without any explanation, he grabbed Eva and pressed a yellow button on a device from his hand. Before Eva could even blink, she found herself in London. The man then released her and took off running in the opposite direction.

"What?!" She yelled. "Who are you?! Where are we?!"

It was no use. The man was gone. Whoever he was, he ran fast. More importantly, he had a reason for teleporting her to London. Perhaps it was someone she knew. Whatever the case, Eva took a quick look around her new surroundings.

She was definitely in a new country, judging from the accents of the people running for their lives, but there was a bigger problem. Cybermen flooded the streets, but they weren't firing at the people anymore. They were firing at these flying armored beings that, in her point of view, resembled salt shakers.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they yelled at the Cybermen.

Eva was about to run when she overheard the voice with the Scottish accent again.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it!" yelled the Doctor as he grabbed hold of Rose. " You will never be able to see her again. You own mother!"

_That voice._ Eva thought to herself. _Whoever this man is, he seems like he knows how to stop all of this. I have to find him!_

Rose said gently to her Doctor. "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you."

Eva followed the voices to a large skyscraper: Canary Wharf. She was about to make her way into the building when she felt her feet leaving the ground. A white light pierced the sky from the skyscraper, creating a vacuum that pulled the Cybermen and the Daleks into itself. The same light was pulling her too. Eva screamed as she crashed through the glass windows of the building. She managed to grab hold of a wall by pushing her fingers into it, holding on for dear life. Again, she wondered for a split second how she managed to push her fingers into a solid wall, but pushed it into the back of her mind. Now was the time to survive, not question.

Meanwhile Rose's grip on the lever was beginning to loosen. She had no choice but to let go of her magnetic clamp in order to push the lever upright, keeping the breach open unitl all of the Cybermen and Daleks were sent back into the Void. She couldn't hold on much longer. Eva was one floor below them. Her grip on the wall was also beginning to slip. She was holding on by one hand at this point, and her legs were kicking and flailing, trying to find some kind of surface to fall back on. There was a pillar directly behind her. She reasoned that if she could wrap herself around that pillar, she would be safe.

"_Okay." _She said to herself. _"One. Two. Three!"_

On three, she let go of the wall and wrapped herself around the pillar. Eva's hands slammed into the pillar with such force that it sent powerful vibrations throughout the building. The sudden vibration was enough to shake Rose Tyler, who then lost her grip.

The Doctor screamed her name, watching helplessly as Rose was being sucked into the Void. At the last possible moment, Pete Tyler appeared using his teleportation device, and caught her. He then pressed the yellow button on his device, returning to his parallel universe with Rose, and the Void forever closed.

His heart broken, the Doctor leaned his head against the wall where the breach had been, tears streamed down his cheek. Rose was taken from him, forever. He then walked away, knowing that once again he was all alone. As he walked down the stairs, he found a young black haired woman clinging to a pillar. He stared at her, his face showing no expression except sadness.

"You can come down now." He said solemnly. "It's over."

"How do you know?" Eva asked him.

"Because I was there." The Doctor replied. "It's all over. Go home to your family."

He walked away from her, but she continued to follow him.

"I can't find them." She whimpered.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry." He said.

That voice, that Scottish accent that she had been hearing was from this man. Eva's eyes popped wide open upon realization.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "You're that voice I was hearing."

The Doctor tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I heard you." Eva told him.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood." He said as he turned to leave. "Please, just go home."

"The 'void'?" she said. "Cybermen? Someone named 'Rose'?"

"How do you know that?" he said in a broken voice.

Eva told him a second time. "I _heard_ you."

"Wait a minute." said the Doctor. "Why were you on that pillar?"

"I was getting sucked in." she replied.

"But, that would mean that you've traveled to other universes. That's impossible."

Eva stomped her foot at him. "I know what I saw!" she yelled.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at where her left foot should have landed. It went through the floor.


	3. Allons-Y!

The Time Lord stood wide-eyed at the hole where Eva's foot should have been.

"Stop staring at me!" yelled Eva as she yanked her foot from the hole in the floor. "Just stop it!"

He quickly fixed his baffled gaze onto her face. There was so much anger written in her facial expression, and so much rage in her voice. Within that rage, he also felt that there was a hint of shame. For a moment he continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

_Was she really strong enough to break through the floor?_ He wondered. _Or was the floor simply weak from the damage caused by the recent battle?_

He observed her features. She had white skin, long black hair, blue eyes, and an athletic body build. She certainly looked like a human, and she was definitely not a Time Lord. Perhaps the floor was just weak then. Just to be safe, however, he decided to ask her.

"What are you?"

Eva tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean what am I?"

"You said earlier that you could hear me talking. Prove it. What did I say?"

"Um, y-you said that there was some kind of void." She began, nervously. "And that there were all kinds of different realities or something. I don't remember it all."

"Oh I think you do." Said the Doctor, intrigued. "You're right about what I said. I think you heard more than just that, though."

"I don't know." She replied, irritated. "But I heard you. Maybe you were just loud, or I was just hallucinating."

The Doctor decided to change questions. It was quite evident that he was frightening her. He was quick to notice her short temper that she seemed to display earlier. The last thing he wanted to do was to provoke her, especially if she really was as strong as he suspected her to be.

"So where are you from?" he asked with a smile and a light hearted tone in his voice.

The change in subject came as a relief. "I-I'm from Kansas." Said Eva. "Although I suppose I'm a long way from home right now, aren't I?"

He nodded. "I _thought_ you sounded American. Tell me, how did you end up in London? School? Job? Just wanted to explore?"

Eva shook her head. "No. I was teleported here."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Go on." He said.

"You probably think I'm crazy." She chuckled nervously. "I was teleported by somebody, but I don't know who. He just grabbed me, pushed a yellow button on some device he was holding, dropped me off in London and ran."

There was a moment of awkward silence. The Doctor was curious as to who this mysterious person was, whereas Eva was embarrassed to say anything more. Inside his head, he was piecing together everything that he had witnessed. She claims that she was being sucked in by the breach, meaning that she's travelled between parallel worlds. She also appears to be human, and seems to _believe_ that she is as well. He couldn't stop wondering who could have grabbed her and dropped her off here in London. The yellow button that this girl described sounded a lot like the devices that Mickey and Pete used to teleport between universes. Aside from Pete's World's version of Torchwood, who else had that kind of technology and why?

"And you have no idea who it was?" asked the Doctor.

"Not a clue."

"Tell you what. What's your name?" he asked.

"Eva." She replied. "Eva Knott."

"Eva Knott." he repeated to remember the name. "Where do you live?"

"Why would I tell you that?" she asked.

The Doctor held out his hand. Although he was not simply going to leave her mystery alone, he did want to help this frightened young woman return to where she belonged. "I can take you home, but you have to trust me."

"I don't even know you're name." she said, suspicious of this strange man who she just met.

"I'm the Doctor." He said to her calmly. "And I want to take you home."

She nodded, and took his hand.

"Alright. I'll tell you my street at least." She said.

Perhaps she could place a little of her trust in him. After all, he was her only chance to return home, and he didn't seem to run away from her yet.

* * *

They finally managed to reach the basement of Canary Wharf, or rather what was left of it. In the middle of all the wreckage stood a blue police box. The Doctor casually walked to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. After a few seconds he poked his head out and waved at Eva.

"Come on." He said cheerfully. "It's alright."

Eva stepped cautiously closer to the police box, making sure not to lose eye contact with the Doctor, in fear of him trying something. After all, she had still just met him. As she stepped inside, she quickly noticed how massive this box was. The spectacular lights flashing from the main console, combined with the beautiful architecture and size of it all was simply breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked as he began setting the coordinates. "Beauty isn't she?"

"It's-" Eva stuttered. "It's bigger than out there."

The Doctor smirked and turned to look at her. "Bigger on the inside, you mean? Oh yes."

"But, that…" her voice trailed off as she felt her vision start to fade.

"Eva?" he said, concerned as she began to swoon. "Are you alright?"

She fell to the floor with a loud thud. The Doctor rushed to her aid and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As he was scanning her vitals, he noticed that her knuckles were red and in some places, broken open. Furthermore, he noticed a tiny silver colored piece of metal poking out of one of them. From the looks of it, it seemed that her knuckles were wounded from a fist fight.

_Interesting._ He said to himself.

Her vitals were fine, much to his relief, so he reasoned that she simply fainted from the shock of seeing the inside of the TARDIS. After all, it was unlikely for the average human to be on the inside of a dimensionally transcendent ship that could travel through time and space. At least she would be awake by the time they landed back in Kansas. He thought that in the meantime, he would find a spare room for her to be comfortable in. With a series of grunts and groans, the Doctor heaved Eva's unconscious body onto his back, staggering to keep his balance.

The TARDIS quickly hummed, guiding the Doctor to the nearest spare room. As he stomped down the hallway he passed by Rose's room, trying hard not to shed any tears while doing so. He had to keep moving, not get caught up in memories. He continued to huff towards the room right next to Rose's. It was completely empty, save for a bed that was neatly prepared. The Doctor smiled, sensing that the TARDIS had something to do with that, and laid Eva down to rest on top of the bed. Soon she would be back in her own home, and he might have some answers.

* * *

"Eva?" said the Doctor as he waved his hand above her face.

That didn't seem to work.

"Psst! Wake up!" he said a little louder, snapping his fingers repeatedly. "We're here! Eva!"

With a loud groan, she began to stir. Her left eye slowly opened to see that strange man in a pinstripe suit standing by her bed.

"Whoa!" Eva exclaimed as she jumped from the bed, startled.

The Doctor stepped backwards, putting his hands in front of him. "It's alright! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you always this jittery?"

Eva looked around her room, confused.

"You passed out on the floor." He explained to her. "So I brought you here to rest while I flew you home. Speaking of which, we should get going."

She nodded at him. "Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry I fainted earlier. I-I just"

The Doctor motioned for her to stop talking. "Don't worry about it. Now come on! Your house is just outside! Well, your street is at least."

Without a moment's hesitation, Eva ran out of the door and into the control room. Fearing that she might faint again, the Doctor followed close behind her.

"This way!" he said as he ran toward the doors of the TARDIS.

Eva followed him, and dashed out into the street. There were remains of cars, trash all over the sidewalks and streets, and the bodies of those who did not survive the Cybermen invasion. The wreckage was heartbreaking, yet there was a sense of comfort in the fact that she was once again home. There were injured people walking on the sidewalks amongst the debris, most of them were looking around trying to find their loved ones. Eva looked down at her feet as she walked, not wanting to see the devastation anymore, and hoping that she could no longer hear the cries of people from miles away. They eventually found Eva's house, the door left wide open and the windows broken. Eva was the first to run in, the Doctor following close behind.

She ran up the stairs and into her parents' master bedroom. Then she ran to the bathroom across from it, and finally she checked her room. There was no one else there. She called for her mother and father as she ran down the stairs, past the Doctor, and into the kitchen. Nothing. She turned around, distraught, and noticed that the Doctor had not said a word. He was too busy staring at the Cyberman-shaped indention in the floor. It was there that he believed his suspicion was confirmed.

"What was this?" asked the Doctor, pointing at the indention.

Eva gulped. "It's nothing."

The Doctor was getting frustrated with her. She was so reluctant to be honest with him, always trying to hide something, but why? He let out a deep breath before deciding to be a bit more firm with his search for answers.

"You see this indention right here? That's in the shape of a Cyberman, Eva. Now I know you know more about it because I found a piece of high content metal in one of your knuckles, which by the way, were cut open from repeatedly punching something with a hard surface."

Eva started feeling nervous. There was no way to explain away what she had done any longer. He knew.

"Now that high content metal is specific to the Cybermen that just invaded." The Doctor walked closer toward her, confident that she was just nervous enough to be honest with him without snapping this time.

"I suspect, Eva," he continued in a sterner manner. "That you know that this isn't 'nothing'."

He stopped about three feet away from her, and looked her in the eyes. "You punched that Cyberman didn't you?"

Eva shook her head fiercely, her eyes tearing up. She was afraid, because he knew. He knew that she was a freak. A mutant of some sort.

"You must have not only punched it, you beat it to pieces."

"No!" she shouted at him. "Get away from me!"

"It's okay, Eva." He said calmly. "You don't have to lie to me."

He kept a close eye on her as she began to sob. She could snap at any time, and they both knew it. There was something she was revealing through all of her emotional reactions, and all her attempts to stay secretive. She was afraid not just of him, but of herself. She had the power to pummel a Cyberman, yet was ashamed of it. The sudden realization gave him the strength to risk prying further.

"Eva, look at me." He said, using his hand to gently raise her chin to meet his eye level. "You're strong, aren't you?"

She sniffled, then nodded.

"You don't need to be ashamed of that." He told her. "You don't need to be afraid."

"I do." She said. "I heard you from Kansas City, and I beat a Cyberman to death. Tell me how I'm not supposed to be afraid?!"

"When did you start being able to do this?"

She calmed down, took a moment to gather her thoughts and get herself together, and then replied. "About three months ago. It happens on and off. Until today I thought all the voices were inside my head. I never realized that they were real."

"You heard me all the way from the other side of the world. What about your strength?"

"That was today." She said. "I didn't mean to be so violent. I'm sorry."

The Doctor gathered his thoughts, trying to choose his next question very carefully so as to not anger her. It was quite obvious at this point that she was no ordinary human, or even a human at all. After a few seconds, he had found a way to ask her in a way that would not appear obvious. He needed to be subtle, so as to keep her calm.

"So what are you?" he asked.

Obviously, his attempt at subtlety had failed quite miserably.

Eva sighed, and managed to keep her composure. "I don't know." She answered. "I don't know what I am."

The Doctor smiled at her with compassion.

"Then come with me." He told her. "Let's find out."

Eva looked behind her. There was no sign of her parents, no sound of their voices, and nothing left for her anymore. She thought that at this point, there was nothing to lose.

"Okay." She said, managing to crack a smile.

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand.

"Right then! Allons-Y!"

Together they ran toward the TARDIS, and vanished into the great unknown.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reception! I am new to writing so any constructive criticism would be most welcome. There are probably still some questions, but I will reveal more in later chapters! Hope you enjoy. =)_  
_


	4. Royal Hope Hospital pt1

Eva stared at the ceiling, laying on her bed. The Doctor had said an hour earlier that he needed to do something important before moving on. As she stared upwards, she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Was this man really going to be able to help her? How would he even begin to do that? This "doctor", as he calls himself, barely knew anything about her.

"Eva!" she heard him call from the control room.

She immediately jumped from her bed and ran to him. As she met him from the other side of the console, she heard a soft thumping noise. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, watching Eva turn her head left, then right, as if she were searching for something. His face looked like he had just cried. Perhaps that was what he needed to do. After all, she heard part of the conversation by accident. He was saying goodbye to someone.

"What is it?" he asked.

Eva turned around and looked left and right but could not find the source of the noise. She spun back around to face the Doctor, still looking at her, no doubt curious as to what she was hearing. She took two steps closer to him, listening for the noise to grow louder. It did. Not only did the thumping noise escalate in volume, but now it sounded like drums.

"It's this noise." She answered, slowly stepping closer to the Doctor. "It sounds like two drums beating at the same time. Almost like-"

The Doctor finished her sentence. "Two hearts."

Eva nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well," he began his answer with a childish grin on his face. "Because I _have_ two hearts."

"B-but that would mean that-"she trailed off.

The Doctor remained silent, wanting to see if she would be able to guess correctly.

"You're not a human." She finished.

He shook his head to acknowledge that she was correct.

"Right you are! I'm a Time Lord." He said to her as he motioned for her to stand by the doors.

"You mean, you're an alien?"

That smile of his still did not fade. He simply shook his head "yes" and followed behind her.

"Yeah, but enough of that." He said before swinging open the TARDIS doors. "Take a look at this!"

Eva gasped at the sight before them. A meteor flew past them, and continued onwards throughout the depths of space. The white stars burned brightly, adding even more beauty to the blackness of space. Glowing in the distance was the Milky Way galaxy, with Earth not even being in sight. It was amazing to see how small the earth was in comparison with the vastness of everything, space included.

The Doctor smiled at Eva as he dropped her jaw in awe and wonder.

"We-we're in space." She said, still taken aback.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said the Doctor.

As he gazed at the stars with her, he put his hands in his coat pockets. Even though he had offered to help this young woman find out what she was, he had no plans on how to actually do it.

"You see, Eva?" he began. "The TARDIS can travel to anywhere, in any place, and at any time."

Eva turned her head towards him.

"And that is how I plan to help you." He continued. "Even if we have to travel to the end of the universe, there's an answer out there somewhere. All we have to do is look. Speaking of which, how would you like to go to London with me?"

Eva nearly fell backwards in shock. "What!?"

"Splendid! I knew you'd like it!" said the Doctor with a smile as he ran back to the console.

His destination: London, 2008.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a space-station located further away than the universe itself, a young man clad in black was making his way towards a shadowed figure in the middle of a room with screen monitors. There the figure was busy typing calculations, stopping only because he heard the footsteps.

"Was the teleportation successful?" asked the figure.

"Yeah, piece of cake." The man replied. "Now can I change outta these clothes? Black's not my color."

The figure nodded.

"Why did I need to disguise myself anyway?" the man asked again. "Why not just reveal everything and take her _now_?"

"Because this is more than just time travel." The figure replied, irritated. "We can't just jump into different universes and snatch people. Someone is tampering with Eva's timeline. That puts more than just her future in jeopardy. It puts the future of our universes at risk as well."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "…And we can't take her now because?"

The figure growled in frustration. "Because she's not ready yet! She told us that she learned her abilities while travelling with the Doctor. Tampering with that part of her life is too risky. "

The figure then returned to his calculations, pausing to write down a series of numbers onto a piece of scratch paper.

"It looks like they're going to be heading to this date." He said, handing a piece of paper to the other man. "Now I need you to-"

"I'm on it!" the man yelled at the figure as he grabbed his teleportation device and a backpack, then vanished.

"Wait a minute!" the shadowed figure yelled. "You can't just-"

It was too late. He was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the TARDIS had landed in the middle of London. Eva opened the door and stepped out, though she was uneasy. The Doctor ran out to join her, eager to walk the streets.

"Thought it'd be a good idea to make a little pit stop before we start." He said cheerfully. "You know, take a relaxing break after Canary Wharf."

"So, you chose _London_?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, why not? Different year. Might be nice."

Eva rolled her eyes, quite unimpressed with this man who would supposedly help her find her origin. Of all the places to go to after a traumatic event, he chose the same place where the event happened. Sure, it was in a different year, but it still did not make sense. The Doctor ignored her behavior and walked toward a hospital in the distance. The sky around it had grown dark, and there was lightening in the sky.

"Royal Hope Hospital." He said.

"What about it?"

"That's where they are."

Eva shook her head in frustration. "Where _what_ are?"

The Doctor smiled. "Those plasma coils."

"What?"

He pointed at the lightning that struck above the hospital.

"That's more than just lightening. Those are plasma coils. I noticed them earlier. That's pretty much why I wanted to stop by the hospital. There's gotta be a reason they're there. Come on, it'll be fun!"

He sprinted towards the entrance of the hospital, while Eva ran beside him.

As they continued running, a young man with red hair was briskly jogging from behind him. He wore a red shirt, a black backpack, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. The man accidentally bumped into the Doctor's shoulder.

"Oh, my bad!" the man said in an American accent as he turned to face the Doctor. He chuckled nervously before turning around again and increasing his pace.

The Doctor shrugged it off.

The two made their way towards the hospital's entrance, just seconds before the rain began to rise from underneath them.

"Doctor?" asked Eva, nervously. "What's going on?"

The rain continued to rise, and so did the hospital. The patients and staff were screaming in fear, and the entire structure violently shook like an earthquake. Everybody began running around in panic. Eva turned to the Doctor for answers, but he was gone.

"_Perfect." _She thought to herself sarcastically.

Within an instant, the shaking stopped, and everyone in the building screamed in shock.

"Look!" someone yelled.

Eva looked out the window to see what should be impossible. There was no city, no cars, and no more rain. The sky was black, with the Earth facing them in the distance.

"Oh my God." She said quietly to herself. "We're on the moon."


	5. Royal Hope Hospital pt2

"Doctor!" Eva yelled.

It was no good. She was swarmed by a mob of frightened patients. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. Eva figured that he might have gotten swept away with the massive crowd of people. She felt the panic start to swell up within herself. Ever since they landed in London, Eva felt the odd sensation that she should not be here. Somehow, she was out of place.

"_I have to find the Doctor. I have to get out of here."_ She thought to herself.

All of the shouting and cries of hysteria were starting to take their toll on her sensitive ears. The cries for help, the screaming, it was all overwhelming her senses. Eva tried to cover her ears as she ran to the nearest corner, hoping o drown out the panicked voices of a thousand people.

"Somebody help me! Somebody help me!"

"Have you seen-?"

"I'm sorry, I can't!"

She fell to the floor in agony, covering her ears as tight as she could. It was no use. The screaming, the crying, the yelling, everything continued to pierce her sensitive ears. She curled into a ball, sobbing in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor had found himself swept toward the main entrance of the hospital. Curious, he reached his hand toward the glass door.

"No don't!" someone yelled. "You'll cause all our air to get sucked out!"

"No he won't." a young woman retorted.

The Doctor turned to see who it was.

Standing next to him was a very beautiful young woman, with perfectly dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"These windows aren't airtight at all." She began. "If the air were going to be sucked out, then it already would have happened."

The Doctor smiled at her, impressed at her understanding and calm demeanor.

"You're right." He said, quite pleased as he swung the doors open.

Surely enough, the air did not escape. The patients inside gasped, relieved that they still had air, for now at least. That fact seemed to help everyone settle down. The Doctor turned to the young woman he had just met.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Martha." She replied. "Martha Jones."

Standing behind them was the young man who had bumped into the Doctor shortly before the hospital was transported. The man took one step closer, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Doc," he said in a friendly manner.

The Doctor turned around, his eyebrow raised.

"Have you seen that lady you were with earlier? You know, black hair, blue shirt, blue eyes, blue jeans? You know come to think of it she really seems to like that color, not surprising considering-"

"Yes I know who that is. That's Eva!" The Doctor interrupted, a little annoyed at this stranger disturbing his analysis of the current situation.

"She must have gotten lost in all the commotion." He said as he looked at the crowd of people before him, trying to find her face. "She's probably fine. Why? Who are you?"

The man let out a frustrated sigh. "You mean you didn't keep her with you?! Why? Why would you do that?!"

The Time Lord furrowed his brow, offended at this young stranger yelling at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are," he said angrily. "But right now I'm trying to figure out what's going on in this hospital so that I can save everybody in here, and _you're_ not helping!"

The man grunted angrily. "You had _one job_, Doctor!" he yelled before disappearing into the crowd of patients.

"Wait, how does he know who I am?" the Time Lord asked himself.

* * *

Eva breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed her hands and put her arms down. The noises stopped. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before standing back up. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel out of place. There was nobody around her, and it was eerily quiet.

"Doctor?" she called out.

She continued walking down the halls, searching for any sign of him, when suddenly she heard someone call out her name. Eva saw a young red haired man run in her direction. He skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"Eva! There you are. I've been looking all over."

She tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot!" he said with a chuckle. "My name's Wally."

"Wally." Eva repeated the name and paused for a moment. "No, I don't know anyone with that name."

"I know." He said to her. "Look it's a long story, but you're gonna have to trust me on this. I'm here to help."

Their introduction was interrupted by the sound of loud engines whirling from above. Eva covered her ears once again. Wally looked at her face and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, hey look at me."

Eva obeyed.

"Don't concentrated on all the noise. Listen to _me_ okay? Can you try that?"

"I can't." she said, cringing. "It's too loud."

Wally scratched his head. He hadn't fully realized just how early in Eva's timeline he really was. He had to think of something to help Eva control her hearing, and fast.

"Come on, just isolate my voice, like selective hearing. Focus on me."

Slowly, Eva heard the engines getting softer and softer. It was working. Wally smiled as Eva put her hands back down to the sides of her body.

"There you go. Better?"

"Much." She replied. "How did you know I could hear so well?"

"That's a long story." He said to her. "But we got bigger things to worry about right now. Come on, we gotta get back to the Doctor."

Wally took off running, although at a relatively normal pace for a human being. Eva ran beside him, and together they ran down the halls of the hospital, squeezing and nudging their way past individuals within the massive crowd. They both slowed to a stop, and looked ahead as patients and staff alike were pushed against the wall and being scanned by what appeared to be giant rhinos in black armor.

"What the-?" she started to speak.

The giant rhinoceros proceeded to pull out a black marker and draw and "X" on the hands of the people they were scanning. Eva made her way closer toward the strange creatures before a hand grabbed her from behind.

"There you are!" said the Doctor, relieved that Eva was all right.

"Doctor," Eva began. "What's going on? What are those creatures?"

"Judoon." He answered. "Police-for-hire. It appears they're looking for a non-human on the run."

"Then they can't find you." Said Martha, who was standing right behind him.

Eva pointed to her. "Who's that?"

Martha wasted no time introducing herself. "Martha. Martha Jones. Look, the Doctor is not human. He just told me. We can't let the Judoon find him."

"This is weird." said Wally.

"What is?" asked Martha.

"This- this whole thing, it's just so different."

Five of the Judoon started to march their way toward the four of them.

"Okay, hold on." Said the Doctor. "Who are you and what do you mean 'different'?"

"My name is Wally West."

As they continued marching, one of the Judoon shouted orders in their native language. The five alien mercenaries stopped in their tracks and pulled out their energy blasters.

"I'm here to help you."

The Judoon then aimed the blasters at the four of them.

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen."


End file.
